


Forget

by tessykins



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto just wants to forget.</p><p>Set right after "Cyberwoman".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

Ianto thinks about sex differently now. Before it had meant connecting; sharing love.

Not anymore. Now it’s the only way he can stop thinking about what he’s lost, and so he drowns himself in it. He loses himself in the slick heat of bodies, the anonymous press of lips. Dark smoky bars and faceless partners. He buries his memories in mindless pleasure and tries to forget how it felt to be in love.

He rakes his nails down some stranger’s back and desperately tries not to think of the look in those blue eyes when Jack kissed him.


End file.
